I'm Not A Smart Man,But I Love You
by rocketfire44
Summary: Cormac Mclaggen and Draco Malfoy meeting and falling in love while escaping and defecting from the Death Eaters in London while trying to escape in the subway to a new,better life for them. characters based on Freddie Stroma and Tom Felton's movie version's.


Cormac laid in bed staring at the ceiling with a smug grin,the sound of American football playing on the tv, while his blonde lover lays next to him asleep with half his back exposed in the bedsheets. He turned the tv off exhausted after rounds of love making with Draco but he grabs a fresh cigarette and uses a spell with his wand to light it. He walks over flaunting his chiseled naked body to the window in their small apartment and watches the calmness of London at midnight. He and Draco didn't deserve this shithole,they deserved a freaking penthouse but they were hiding after defecting from the Death Eaters. Cormac joined to protect Draco,he even has the dark mark too,but he talked Draco into running away with him. He sighed then put out his cigarette in the ashtray and layed back in bed wrapping his arms around Draco's body and his breath ghosted over Draco's ear whispering, "Wakey,wakey love".Draco groaned then looked into Cormac's eyes.

Draco sighed then put his hands on Cormac's broad chest and rubbed circles with his fingers there while Cormac kissed his forehead. They stayed silent for a few minutes then Draco said,"They will find us and my father will murder fucked my brains out,sex with you is always great but this might be our last night together idiot." Draco captured Cormac's lips and squeezed his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his cheek. Cormac wiped it away with a "I love you,we'll figure it out" then Draco countered quickly with an "I love you too". This is the second time Draco has ever said I love you to Cormac because he's never been good with feelings but since he was worried for them he felt he needed to say it. Draco wasn't sure why he loved Cormac considering sometimes he was a self-absorbed,brainless ass but he thinks the fact that Cormac is kind of dumb was endearing to Draco and made him fall for Cormac eventually not to mention his handsome face,dark green eyes,perfect muscular body and short brown brushed Draco's blonde hairs out of his eyes while staring into those blue depths. They both kissed one last time then tangled each others legs,stomachs then fell asleep holding each other on their sides facing each other.

Draco knew Cormac had a temper and always watched what he said so he didn't set him off in a rampage. They woke up the next day arguing about how to escape London without being found and Draco was panicking. Draco was yelling at Cormac for coming up with stupid ideas and blamed him for making him leave his parents. "You little shit!", Cormac yelled and slapped Draco in the face then Draco fell on the ground held up his fist but then just realized he did the one thing he promised himself he would never do. Cormac teared up then hunched down on his knees holding a hand out to Draco's bruised cheek. " i am so sorry,please forgive me". Draco slapped his hand away and spat back, "You promised me you would never take your anger out on me and hurt me".

Cormac sighed and said, "I know i'm so sorry babe. I'm an idiot,i'll get you a wash cloth. Be right back!". Draco wiped away his tears while Cormac wiped cold water on his cheek apologizing like crazy. Draco nodded and forgave his just this once saying if he ever did it again he would leave Cormac and never look back. Cormac kissed him about ten times and said "Bloody hell.I am such a git. You know i am not a smart man,i don't think sometimes but i will always love you,Draco". "I know",Draco replied.

Before they left in the subway to get out of London,Cormac treated Draco to a lunch date at a fancy coffee shop to make up for the morning incident. Cormac went to go to the bathroom then a random concerned woman came up to Draco looking at Draco's face. "How long has he been beating you?",she said. "Sod off lady! You don't know anything! He loves me,he will always protect me". She walked off whispering "sure".

Cormac came back and sat down looking at his reflection in a spoon. Draco started chuckling then entangled his fingers with Cormac's. "Things are tough now but we will make it through this baby,i promise.I can fight off any Death Eater.",Cormac bragged flexing his muscle. "You are so arrogant",Draco countered. Cormac shrugged saying "I like my chances", then dipped his fingers in his coffee and slowly licked them looking directly at Draco making him giggle and blush. Draco stared off into space smiling remembering the first time he met Cormac.

Draco was smoking in the parking lot of a gay strip club drinking a beer. Cormac walked out of the backdoor wearing only a leather jacket still half-naked under wearing only short spandex underwear. Cormac was supposed to be great,a legend reduced to dancing for skeazy men for money. Cormac walked by Draco kind of recognizing him back in the day from Hogwarts but now that Draco was a man,Cormac was definently attracted to the blonde. He sat down next to Draco. "Can i help you?",Draco said throwing away his cigarette. "No just relaxing but whats a pretty boy like you doing out here alone?",Cormac replied. Draco smiled but said "really thats you're best pick up line? pathetic." Draco didn't ever see him in the strip club or way back at Hogwarts but he thought Cormac probably was a gryffindor. He didn't admit it but he definently felt an attraction to Cormac after looking up and down his muscular body. Cormac said "Honestly i am just tired of working here,makes me feel worthless",Cormac whined. Draco shot back "Don't ever say that. Their is no shame. A job is a job and if you are good at it then don't let any prat make you feel sorry for yourself,ok? You are too good looking to hate yourself".

Cormac felt cheered up, he smirked then scooted next to Draco in his personal space saying "Oh really? You know me? Why don't you show me how much?",leaning his lips close to Draco's. Draco turned his head around and drank a long gulp of alcohol then turned his face quicky,closed his eyes and kissed Cormac. He felt sparks and all that crap. They both stood up and Draco pulled the elastic of Cormac's underwear looked at his cock and balls for a second then let go of the elastic band saying "Those will do". Draco grabbed his arm and took him behind a shed in an alley. Cormac took off his jack,pulled down his underwear while whistling. Draco quickly pulled down his jeans and Cormac pressed into him slowly then fucked him roughly hitting Draco's prostate every time. Cormac had his orgasm while making sounds breathing on Draco's jawline. Draco still had Cormac's semen inside him but he put his jeans back on then gave Cormac a blowjob as a thank rested his head on the wall smiling,"Fuck...yeaaahhh!".

A couple weeks later they started dating,Cormac took Draco one night to a rich,Muggle five-star restraunt in the heart of London. Cormac grabbed Draco's hand and laced their fingers together walking down the street with beautiful lights everywhere. "I can't believe you are taking me to some mudblood place,we both are purebloods for a reason!",Draco huffed. Cormac countered," Oh shut it,they have amazing food,my father already paid for it.I deserve the best and so do you". Draco was pissed for a little bit but softened after dazing at Cormac's pretty face listening to Cormac ramble on about how he should of been a quidditch keeper long ago over Ron Weasley. Draco was falling in love with a man who chewed while he talked with a bunch of lamb,pork and veal in his loved Cormac because he was his type,a big guy who is sort of brutish and brawny that has veins visible on their forehead and neck with a large neck and strong jawline like Cormac. So basically,Draco falls for douchebags.

They walk back to Draco's apartment. Cormac says "I had a great time." "Me ,listen. I have...feelings,for you and i don't know how to stop them,i'm a fucking mess". Cormac wasn't shocked because he felt the same way. "So do i,i have feelings for you too but i'm not is to be expected that you would fall for me,everyone does",Cormac stated smugly. Draco chuckles and rolls his eyes. "You are so fucking full of yourself,it's embarrassing". They both laughed their way home and made love slowly for the first time.

Cormac undressed himself and turned off all the lights with only one lamp on. Draco stared at his naked body and was instantly turned on with an undressed Draco slowly while kissing Draco's neck while Draco giggled. They wear both naked now and Draco hugged Cormac then rested his hands on Cormac's broad chest gazing into his dark,lustful eyes. They fell on the bed,Cormac took Draco's thighs and wrapped Draco's thin legs on his shoulders and pushed his penis in slowly. Draco sweated and whined" Ahhh...fuck that's good." Draco slowly touched Cormac's rips then held his sculpted back with his palms while Cormac drilled him and his pillow into the headboard. Cormac panted and grunted,Draco gasped and made small pants the entire night. Cormac gave Draco open mounth shoulder kisses while nuzzling his head and face in Draco's shoulder pressing three last quick thrusts then spilled his semen inside Draco with a huge orgasm. They both panted with a long kiss and moan,both sweating and Cormac pulled out and Draco rested his head on Cormac's toned thighs then climbed up and rested his head on Cormac's shoulder sighing hugged Draco's body to his,tangling their legs together. "I...love...you",Cormac finally said. Draco sighed with a "Oh god why is this so hard for me? Ok,i'll say it. i love you too,Cormac".God,Cormac's perfect body was a wonderland for Draco,so many muscles on top of him. They both fell asleep,really it was their first time having sex that actually meant something.

Before escaping London on the subway, Cormac proposed with a silver ring with green accents,Draco was a slytherin after all. "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me a better man,Draco,truly. I'll never be a smart man but i know what love is and i found it with you,with all our flaws. I love you. Will you marry me?" Draco said yes,kissed Cormac and then the eloped and headed on the subway.

Draco fell asleep sitting on the subway train holding Cormac's ringers hand. Cormac kissed his forehead,snuggled his chin with the top of Draco's blond head. Cormac vowed to always protect Draco no matter what,Cormac always felt like the man in the relationship like the time he defended Draco against dementors saying "stay behind me" and pushed Draco behind his back as Cormac puffed out his chest and got rid of them with his wand. On the train,Cormac kissed Draco's cheek and took a quick nap while waiting for their destination and to run away together and for the rest of their life as complicated lovers.


End file.
